The invention relates generally to devices, systems and methods for the compression and/or expansion of a gas, such as air, and/or the pressurization of a liquid, such as water.
Known devices and systems can include a cylindrical housing with a movable piston disposed therein. Some known devices include the use of a gas, such as air, to move the piston to produce an output of work. Some pneumatic devices are used to compress and/or expand a gas, such as air. For example, a piston can be moved within a cylinder to push or move the gas out of the cylinder at an increased pressure. Such a device can be used, for example, in a compressed air energy storage system. Other devices can be used to pressurize a liquid, such as water, and/or pump the pressurized liquid, by applying force/work to a piston disposed within a cylinder in contact with the liquid. Such devices, or other devices, can also produce an output of work by the urging of pressurized liquid into the cylinder and against the piston.
Compressed air energy storage (CAES) systems are types of systems for storing energy in the form of compressed air. CAES systems can be used to store energy by converting energy from one form, such as electricity, into another form, such as compressed air. CAES systems can be valuable because of their ability to convert between forms of energy that are relatively difficult to store, such as electricity, and forms of energy that are be relatively easy to store, such as the potential energy available in a compressed gas (e.g. air). If a CAES system converts between electricity and compressed gas, when electricity demand is low, typically during the night, it may release the energy when demand is high, typically during the day. Such systems include at least one compressor that operates to compress gas for storage; and at least one turbine, separate from the compressor, to expand compressed gas to produce electricity. Typical systems include multiple compressors and turbines which can create expensive and complex systems not suitable for widespread use.
Such known devices and systems used to compress and/or expand a gas and/or to pressurize and/or pump a liquid can generate heat during, for example, a compression process. Various heat transfer mechanisms can be used to remove heat generated during the compression process. There is a need to improve and/or optimize the heat transfer methods used within devices and systems used to compress and/or expand air. There is also a need for a system that reduces the number of components of a typical CAES system, and for a system that operates efficiently, and for a system that is suitable for widespread use.